the_elder_scrollzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Morrowind is the third installment in the Elder Scrolls series. The game takes place on the island of Vvardenfell (yeah, it's got two v's in it so you know it's mystical as shit, mother fucker), a district in the Dunmeri province of Morrowind. It's fucking little in scope than the previous games in the main series, Daggerfall and Arena, yet much more kick ass. This mother fucking epic, open-ended FPS allows for a wide variety of character designs, hats and ass kicking styles (mother fucking hats). The game continues to be sold on store shelves like a million years after its initial release, partially due to the widespread video game addiction and mods which have the potential to supply Morrowind with never ending new shit. The Xbox 360 is backwards compatible with both the standard and GOTY editions of Morrowind (let's see a PS3 do that shit). It's the best game in the Elder Scolls in the series and if you think differntly you are a faggot. Character Information *Attributes — A guide to the character attributes. *Birthsigns — A guide to the birthsigns, their granted abilities and in-game influence, in Morrowind. *Classes — Guide to the game's built in character classes, both for the player and NPCs. *Diseases — A complete catalogue of all diseases contractable within the bounds of Morrowind. *Races — A thorough explanation of the defining characteristics of each race found within Morrowind, including their starting attributes and special abilities. *Skills — A definitive guide to character-based skills, with descriptions where applicable. *Level — Explains how your character gains levels, and how to make the most of each one. *Vampires — Complete guide to vampires in Morrowind featuring information on becoming a vampire, vampire clans, how to cure vampirism, and vampire-based quests. Gameplay Information *Starting Out — A list of hints to help you start your adventures in Vvardenfell on a good note. *Differences Between Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim - A guide containing the main differences between the three games, and useful tips for adapting. *Quests — Detailed guides related to all major and minor in-game quests, including those of the central storyline. *Alchemy — A thorough guide to the process of alchemy. *Artifacts — A complete and descriptive list of all magical items and artifacts in Morrowind. *Combat — A guide to the combat system in Morrowind. *Enchanting — An exhaustive guide to every aspect of enchanting items. *Crime — Information about the laws of Vvardenfell and how to stay on the right side of the authorities. *Hints — A variety of gameplay tips to further your enjoyment of the game. *Items — Listing of items with more in-depth info. *Item Materials and Styles — A complete archive of all armor and weapons available in Morrowind. *Magic — A basic guide to understanding and using magic. *Making Money — Tips on how to earn a few extra coins on your travels. *Reputation — List of quests that give you fame points. *Shrines — Tribunal, Imperial, Daedric and other shrines. *Spells — A complete list of all purchasable spells in the game. *Spell Effects — An all-inclusive list of spell effects in the game. *Stealth — Info on the art of stealth and its uses. World Information *Books — A categorical list of all books and other in-game literature; includes contents of all noted titles. *Creatures — A concise directory of all encounterable in-game creatures, including their statistics and combat strategies. *Essential NPCs — A list of NPCs that are considered "Essential" by the game. *Factions — A detailed guide of all facets related to in-game factions. *Houses — A list of the best locations to take up abode or simply turn into a museum. *Maps — Assorted interactive and reference maps of in-game geographical features. *Master Trainers — A list of trainers which may raise a skill to its maximum level. *People — A definitive catalogue of all major NPCs in the game. *Places — A guide to the towns, cities, caves and ruins scattered about Vvardenfell. *Slavery — An overview on Slavery, its use in Morrowind and related quests. *Services — A comprehensive directory of the various services offered in Vvardenfell establishments. *Spell Merchants — A complete list of spell merchants. *Trainers — A list of the various trainers, and those skills they modify, in Morrowind. *Transportation — A definitive guide to the various modes of transportation available in Morrowind. Notes both methods of transportation and their destinations. Mod Resources *Official Plug-ins — A list of the official plug-ins released by Bethesda. *Mods — Information about playing user made mods for Morrowind. *Modding — Information about creating user made mods for Morrowind. Official Expansions *Tribunal — Featuring Morrowind's mainland capital city of Mournhold, Tribunal takes you from the island of Vvardenfell into a new realm of excitement and daring, focused on the bitter intrigues of both the reigning clergy and nobility. *Bloodmoon — In this second official expansion pack, you find yourself thrust into a wild, gleaming white-world of snow and ice on the small and perilous island of Solstheim. Previews and Reviews *Quick Info — Summary *Screenshots — A collection of preview screenshots released by Bethesda, including several showing versions of the game prior to release. *Concept Art — An archive of concept and rendered art created during the game's development. *Development Team — A compilation of brief biographies regarding the official Bethesda team who created the game. *Interview with a Dark Elf — A fascinating interview with a Dark Elf from Morrowind (as written by Bethesda employees) concerning both his homeland and people. Miscellaneous Information *Cheats — Various cheats to modify and manipulate your game. *Console Commands — A guide to using the console in the PC version of Morrowind. *Easter Eggs — A list of some of the humorous secrets of Morrowind. *Glitches — A variety of broken or missing features in the game. *Links — A directory of Morrowind-centric sites. *Linux — How to run Morrowind on Linux. *Music — Information about Morrowind's soundtrack. *Voice Actors — List of the actors who provided voices for Morrowind's NPCs. *Technical Information — Technical information about Morrowind, including hardware requirements. *Engine Bugs — Obscure bugs that can provoke crashes. *Wallpapers — Official wallpapers, available in various sizes.